sledgehammerfandomcom-20200214-history
Hammer Gets Nailed
Episode 2 Hammer is informed by Captain Trunk that reporter Phil Gumm (Ronnie Schell) of Action News is doing a cover story of the police and has selected Hammer as his subject. Trunk warns Hammer to behave properly, as his actions may lead to cutbacks by the mayor. He also tells Doreau to keep Hammer under control. Gumm and his cameraman take a ride with Hammer and Doreau when they arrive at the scene of a domestic incident between a married couple. While Doreau is busy counseling the husband, Hammer gives the wife a grenade just in case. They then go to a convenience store, not knowing that an armed robber has knocked out the cashier and taken his place. Seeing the suspect acting edgy and noticing that the store's safe has been left open, Hammer forces him to eat store food that has been lying on the shelves for decades. Upon leaving the store, someone steals Hammer's car, forcing the group to commandeer a nearby car being used by a student driver. During the chase, the student driver goes too fast and is headed towards a cliff. Everybody jumps out of the car - except Gumm, who sustains two broken arms as a result of the crash. Back at the precinct, Hammer and Doreau are heavily reprimanded by Captain Trunk, who informs them that many officers will be losing their jobs thanks to their bad PR. Hammer attempts to make amends with Trunk by bringing in a singing telegram, which doesn't impress the police captain. The next day, Hammer is informed by Trunk that he has to lay off half his force - including Hammer. Hammer takes a job as a crossing guard at an elementary school, where he shoots down a speeding car that runs the stop sign. The police force is overwhelmed by the rising crime rate, but Trunk refuses to rehire Hammer. Then, an unknown extortionist announces that he has planted a bomb somewhere Downtown. Trunk assigns Doreau to locate the bomb. Meanwhile, upon hearing the bomb threat on radio, Hammer rushes to the scene. Doreau reveals to Hammer that the bomb is tied to a clock. Unfortunately, the bomb happens to be in a clock store. Outside the store, when Gumm refuses to give Hammer television coverage, Doreau commandeers Gumm's camera. Hammer shoots the store's fuse box to shut down all the clocks. He discovers one clock still ticking and finds the bomb. Using a bomb disarming book, he makes an attempt to defuse the explosive. But when he sees that the book is short on several chapters, he picks a random wire to cut, which successfully disarms the bomb. Trunk congratulates Hammer and offers to do anything for him. Hammer asks Trunk to put an apple on his head while he attempts to shoot it off with an arrow. During the trick, Trunk refuses and eats the apple, right when Hammer shoots his arrow on it. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hammer_Gets_Nailed article taken from wikipedia Category:Season 1 episodes